


The Techie Should Never Take Point

by lonlygnome



Category: James Bond (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Scotty and Bones swap places, drabble prompt, inspired by MIGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time I seduce the rich guy!" What happens when Scotty gets his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Techie Should Never Take Point

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek
> 
> Written for: feeling-in-my-bones.tumblr.com for the prompt "Espionage: One or both of our characters is a James Bond-esque spy."

Slipping past the guards in the darkened corner of the room Scotty softly shut the door behind him with his feet, slipping his gun out of his belt. Reaching up his free hand as he checked that the stairwell was still clear he clicked his comm twice quickly, letting his partner know the plan was a go.

"Dammit man, I’m a spy not a techy," muttered the other man from his hiding place in the basement. An early arrival had allowed him to find a dark place with access to the buildings security system long before the parties up stairs had started. After that it had been a long wait. And now, powering down the lights in a few outer rooms to raise some curiosity, he prayed that his partnered get the damn plan over with so he could get back to his damn job.

Slipping up the stairs Scotty let a small smile flirt across his face, knowing what he partner was thinking at the moment. "Next time I ge’ ta seduce the rich guy." “Dammit kid, that’s not your bloody job." “Oh? And holin’ up in this damp basement is? I don’ see tha’ in my job description. ‘ell, I don’t think we even ‘AVE job descriptions." Shaking his head slightly as he slipped up the stairs Scotty forced himself to focus on the mission. Party infiltrated? Check. Rich guy seduced? Check. Time to get the codes.

——

"Hurry up kid," muttered Leonard eyeing the cams that he had set up the evening before on the outside of the building, “We’ve got company." The comms had been too silent. By now he should have gotten a confirmation that the task was complete or a signal for trouble. Considering the number of armed ‘civilians’ moving into the building trouble it had to be. Tapping on his comm he muttered softly, “Scotty, we’ve go’ company. Get out of there." Hissing softly when he only got fuzz in return Leonard clicked his laptop shut and threw it in his bag, erasing other signage of his existence on his way out of the basement. Jogging up the stairs towards the 3rd level he pulled out his gun.

About the time the spy reached the 1st level shots from above rang out, echoing against the metal railing. Picking up his pace he stuck his head out, looking up and took a shot at the retreating body of a black suit. Cursing under his breath he sprinted up the last few landings, taking advantage of the enemies lack of experience to take out an assailant as he skidded onto the last landing. “Dammit kid!” he muttered falling to his knees next to his fallen comrade, “What the hell’d ye do?”

Rolling to his side with a grimace and a slight chuckle Scotty looked up at his partner, “Di’ the jo’ Bones. Now min’ if we ge’ outta ‘ere? Don’ thin’ they li’ed tha’ very much.”

Grabbing Scotty and throwing the kids arm over his shoulder Leonardo shook his head. Hurrying down the stairs while attempting to assess Scotty’s injury he kept an eye out for more minions of the enemy. Busting open the emergency exit at the bottom he slowed, turning his head to look at the Scott as they stumbled out the door and into the side of their get away vehicle, “And tha’s not my damn name.”

Smirking at his partners half hearted statement Scotty punched the man playfully in the arm, “I know ye like i’ mate, an’ I thin’ yer drivin’ so ge’ on i’.”


End file.
